Make me
by Parawhore95
Summary: Emily is left alone to live in London. What happens when she meets two runaways who change her life. Basically it's me trying to be funny. Obviously some angst is thrown in there and fluff is very much guaranteed :)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **Hello there everyone. First thing I'm going to say is, I am so ashamed at myself right now! I've tried writing this twice already and this is my third try. I know this sounds bad but I'm really feeling good about this one.

The name was inspired by something I saw on tumblr. You guys will get it soon ;)

I don't know if I'm going to continue writing it to be honest. It depends on the reviews I get and whatnot.

**Summary: **Emily says goodbye to her twin sister Katie when she's leaving for a job offer in new york. We're basically following her around and watching what happens in her journey of living alone. Specially when she meets two runaways who turn her world upside down.

Okay, I really fucking suck at summaries lol and I would really love some help on this. If anyone out there can offer to beta this story, that would be great :)

**Rating: M **for obvious reasons... it _is _Skins after all right?

**Disclaimer: **I obviously -and sadly, may I add- do not own skins or any of the characters. except the ones that I invented, I'd like to think I own them hewhew

- I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes :(

Now without further a due here is the story

:::::::

**Make me: Chapter one**

This must be the worst day ever. Though Emily Fitch, as she was walking home from a day alone at the park. She hears yelling and screaming from behind her so she turns around to find a completely naked guy running away from a man with a weird and funny looking mustache.

"You'll never catch me you old cocksucker" The naked guy says. He doesn't even look like he's embarrassed or humiliated by anything. Emily is still watching him when he passes her. He notices her looking at him with a smirk so he yells while running "Ey there red, like what you see?" he winks.

Emily giggles as the funny looking man passes her and they both disappear.

This is supposed to be someone's highlight of the month, let alone day. But still after that funny scenario Emily Fitch was still feeling sad.

Earlier that day:

"I can't believe you guys are leaving me in London alone." Emily says with a pout. "You know how dangerous it is for a 19 year old girl to live in London, _alone?_"

Her sister Katie Fitch and Katie's colleague and friend Sasha look at each other and then they roll their eyes.

"And they say I'm the dramatic one." Katie says with a glare. "you're gonna be fine ,silly. It's only six month…"

"Only six months!? Only six… " she stops there and sighs.

"You could always ask Alex to move in with you. You know she'll love it" Sasha says.

"Alex? Really? Have you seen that girls dorm? I'm afraid to say she's even worse than you Katie" Both Emily and Sasha chuckle at that.

"Oi, I'm not that bad" Katie tries to defend herself.

"Oh no? I remember that one time we found your shirt behind the couch next to 3 dead cockroaches" Sasha says with a raised eyebrow.

"are you gonna keep reminding me of that?" Katie asks as they are both laughing at her. "I can't keep being judged for my worse time ever, can I?" They laugh even harder.

"Katie, we all know that wasn't your worst time" Emily smirks. And Sasha laughs even harder than before.

-Flight 158 to New York City. Last call- The lady's voice says

"Saved by the bell… or by the lady's voice anyway" Katie says with relief. Katie felt relieved but Emily's laugh died and she started to stress even more. "Hey… Ems don't worry, you'll be fine. I promise you we'll skype every day!" She hugs me close

"I know Katie, I know I'll be fine, but I'll… I'm just gonna miss you, is all" she says with tears threatening to run down her cheek. Katie hugs her and pats her on the back the way she loves.

"Now we really have to go" She chuckles.

"Alright take care okay? New York is a big place you know…" Sasha putts her hand on Emily's shoulder reassuringly. "What I don't get a hug from you?" Emily raises her eyebrow and gains a smile from Sasha before she's being hugged and squeezed.

"I'm gonna miss you so much babe. But I have Katie so it's like seeing you as well… although you can be much nicer" She whispers the last bit which made Emily chuckle.

"Take care, the pair of you, okay?" Emily says one last time and they both nod and turn around and start walking away. Tears start to cripple in Emily's eyes until Katie turns around and waves her goodbye with also teary eyes. Emily waves at her and then turns around as well to walk away; when she hears Sasha call her name she stops and turns around to see what she wants.

"I left you a gift in the drawer next to your bed, you'll thank me later" She yells and Emily smiles brightly.

"I wonder what that bitch got me" she walks away chuckling to herself.

Emily took a cab home. She entered the flat feeling lonelier than ever. She wasn't used to being alone. Ever since she was born she had Katie next to her. The moment she came out to her parents about her sexuality Katie was there as well. Maybe she didn't like it very much at the beginning but she got better each day. And that didn't stop her from defending her sister. And when things got really bad at home; when her father lost his gym and her mother lost her mind they were together.

They chose to move out together. And if one of them wasn't there for the other they would've never made it out of Bristol after collage. Emily wouldn't be going to one of the best universities in the country, and Katie wouldn't be leaving for New York right now for the best job offer out there for a fashion designer. But most of all, they would have never met Alex and Sasha.

Sasha was their best friend. She had light brown eyes with really long eyelashes. She's one of the nicest people Emily ever met.

Emily met her at uni. She was the one who helped her know her way around the first couple of weeks. She even introduced her to a couple of people who were known to throw good parties.

Sasha's Her brother called Adam. He lives in New York, and he's supposedly well-known or some shit like that. So Sasha asked him if he could hook Katie up and he did. Emily and Katie had met Adam before, but it was when they first moved to London. They only saw him for a couple of hours and after that he was on his way to New York.

Sasha was there for the twins in so many ways. They were emotionally a disaster when she first met them, and she helped them through it! She was really nice, but she was a party hard girl. If you want drugs and alcohol, an acid influenced party it's Sasha you want to call.

Emily walked to her bedroom and opened the drawer next to her bed only to find a bag full of powder and a bottle of Jack. She didn't know what it was exactly but knowing Sasha, she knew it was some kind of drugs. She giggled to herself and picked them up. Emily noticed there was a piece of paper in there as well. She picked it up and unfolded it.

_Have fun, and use it wisely ;)_

_-S xx_

"Fucking Hell" Emily said to herself and laughed again. She thought how she's going to do this. It's going to be a shitty day without this. But she didn't want to do it by herself so she picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"What do you want now, lezza? I'm not doin' you again. And I don't care that your sister left either" The girls voice said from the other end of the phone.

"In your dreams Alex" Emily chuckled. "Come here quickly. Sasha left me a bag of some drugs. Want to do it together?"

"Drugs ey?" Alex asked. "I'll think about it."

Emily raised both her eyebrows, knowing Alex wouldn't be able to see her.

"Who am I kidding?" Alex laughed. "Be there when I'm done with the studio okay?"

Emily laughed at her and agreed. "But don't be too long, yeah?"

"Yeah yeah, 10 minutes max! I swear to god, if you start without me you're dead meat Emily Fitch" She said only kidding a little.

"Don't count on it. If you're not here in less than 10 it's your loss" Emily challenged.

"ugh… bitch. I'll be right there." She laughed.

They closed the line. Emily sat on her bed waiting for Alex. She knows she won't be here for at least 15 minutes but she didn't know what else to do. She needed to get fucked up, fast!

Alex was her friend from uni. They both study photography there which makes them have most lectures together. Alex is a really funny girl. She's also fit as fuck. She has black hair and white pale skin. With some freckles on her cheek and nose, that made her look cute. The best thing about Alex was her big blue eyes. Emily knew she'd never see blue eyes more beautiful than Alex's

Emily and Alex had sex once before. But they both agreed that it meant nothing to them. Their friendship was so nice and honest, and both of them didn't want to lose the other because of some stupid fuck. Ever since then, they've been inseparable.

"You know, now that you're living alone, you might as well lock your doors ey?" Alex said, startling the redhead.

"You could fucking knock you know…" Emily said when she jumped.

"I only knock when the door isn't open." She shrugged and sat beside Emily on the bed. "So, where are the drugs?" she smirked.

Emily picked up the bag of white powder "here it is." She smiled.

"alright then, we need one more thing." Alex said.

Emily furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head questioningly.

"People, and drinks." She smirked again.

::

3 hours later, and the flat was full of people. Emily wasn't sure she knew everyone that came but at this point she didn't really give a fuck. Alex was probably with some guy in Katie's room fucking his brains out and Emily was dancing in the living room to the loud music in the middle of piles of people who were dancing as well. She was so hammered, the music was too loud and people were pushing up against her.

This is fun, she thought.

"Why's a beautiful redhead like you dancing alone?" voice from behind her said. She turned around to look at the person who said it to find out it was a gorgeous brunette, with big beautiful blue eyes. Fit as fuck, might she add. The thought of Alex having the best blue eyes was thrown out the window instantly.

"Been waiting for a beautiful brunette to dance with me" Emily answered mischievously. The girl put her hands on Emily's hips and started swaying with the music. Emily put her hands on the girl's neck and moved along with her.

"Have you found her yet?" The girl said, leaning in to capture Emily's lips with hers. They're lips crashed together in a heated kiss.

"hmm… I don't know, maybe?" Emily answered with her eyes closed, her breath tickling the other girl's lips.

The brunette kissed her again, with more pressure this time. Pulling her away from the middle of the living room and pushing her in to the corridor, her lips never leaving Emily's.

Her hands started travelling up and down Emily's back sending shivers all over her body. The girl was really hot, and Emily was getting wet already. "Want to go to the bathroom?" Emily said out of breath.

"I like a girl who knows what she wants." The brunette said and pushed the bathroom door and crashed them both on the toilet seat.

The girl took off her shirt immediately and sat on Emily's lap, straddling her on the toilet. Emily took a sharp intake of breath at the sight of other girl perfect perky breasts and her delicious flat stomach. Emily's shirt was the next piece of clothing to come off.

The girl's eyes went wide and she began attacking her neck, her jaw line, her lips… everything. Emily's breath stated to hitch. The girl moved her hand to her breasts and cupped it. She moved her other hand to Emily's abdomen and stopped at the top of Emily's jeans, as if asking for permission. Emily took the girl's hand and shoved it inside her pants. The redhead moaned loudly at the contact. She was so fucking wet and she knew the girl knew that as well.

"Fuck"

The girl smirked at her and started rubbing on her clit slowly, not yet entering her.

"oh god… fuck" Emily moaned again, Her head falling back and her eyes shutting tight. The girl captured Emily's lips with hers again and with an experienced try, she took off Emily's bra with one hand. She moved her hand to her right breast and started playing with her nipple. Emily couldn't take anymore.

"Fuck me.. please" Emily said pleadingly.

The girl smirked "All you had to do was ask nicely" and with that, two fingers entered Emily.

"oh god.. oh god…" Emily said in slow moans. "you feel… so… good" The girl found a rhythm. In and out, in and out. With each thrust Emily was going crazier and crazier. "Fuck… I'm so close"

The girl curled her fingers. Emily was done, she was out of breath, her heart stopped beating and her clit was throbbing. Her hips buckled and she practically saw stars. "fuuuucckkk" was the only thing that was running through Emily's mind when she came. The girl kissed her one last time before she got up from her lap and looked at Emily.

"You're very sexy when you're coming down" The brunette smirked.

"and you… you're fucking amazing" Emily said, still trying to catch her breath.

"So I've heard." She answered while picking up her shirt from the bathroom floor. She opened the door and looked back. "This was nice… maybe we should do it again?"

"but I don't even know your name…" Emily answered, picking her shirt off the floor as well.

"Effy. My name is Effy." She smirked.

What a weird name, Emily thought. "And I'm Emily… it was nice… fucking you Effy." She answered.

"very nice fuck you as well Emily" was the last thing Effy said before going out the bathroom and closing the door behind her and leaving Emily in there alone.

"Fuck me that was good" Emily said to herself, smiling. She shook her head, still smiling at the thought of that mysterious beautiful girl. "I'd love to fuck her again." She thought.

Emily Thought about going back to the party, but she really didn't like that thought. So instead, she climbed out the bathroom window after she got dressed and climbed down the fire escape stairs. When her feet reached the sidewalk she sat on the floor and pulled out a fag. She wished Katie was here with her. Then she wouldn't be feeling so lonely. Yes, she just had a fabulous shag with a sexy girl called Effy… but she couldn't help but feel lonely. She didn't know what to do now. How will she be able to live alone? She was startled out of her thoughts by a voice.

"psst" A brown haired boy said; his head popping from the ally between her building and the next. "anyone with you?"

Emily looked at him confused. She didn't even know this guy. Maybe someone had to be with her. What if this guy was a homicidal killer or something? That's when it hit her. 'I can't fucking live alone! I'm afraid of spiders for fucks sake' she thought.

"Err… red?" The boy said again. "I'm not gonna kill ya, don't worry. I'm just running from this guy who _will_ kill _me _if he finds me" He said in the calmest voice ever. Like what he said was totally fine.

Emily smiled to herself a little "No… no one's here. All alone" She sighed.

"Cool, can I join you then?" He asked, already moving away from the ally way and showing the rest of his body. Emily nodded once and he made his way over to her and sad beside her on the sidewalk. It was quite for a minute before he spoke again. "Sooo.. what are you doin' here? There's obviously a party up there and there must be a reason you're down here and not there… am I right?" He said looking Emily in the eye.

"Needed the fresh air." She said simply

"Hold on!" The sandy haired boy jumped. "Weren't you the girl at the park today?" He said excitedly.

"W-well… I _was _at the park today… why?" She asked, confused.

"It was me… the naked guy. Remember, there was a guy, running from a skinny cocksucker. Completely butt naked?" he smirked.

Emily tried thinking back. But come on… how could someone forget a naked guy running in the park? Of fucking course she remembers. She started laughing instantly and blushing at the same time.

"How can I forget?" She said the blush creeping in more.

"So… did you like what you saw?" He asked mischievously.

Emily didn't want to blush even more so she settled with a smart retort. Something that would brush it off immediately.

"Meh… " she said with a smile.

The boy jumped in shock "WHAT? What do you mean "meh"" He yelled throwing his hands in the air "No girl ever said that to me before."

Emily laughed at him "I'm just saying I've seen better." She shrugged to annoy him even more.

"You did not just say that!" He laughed with her, finally catching on her joke.

"I'm afraid I did. What you gonna do about it?" She challenged.

The boy looked at her for a minute. An amused expression on his face.

"What?" she asked blushing slightly.

"Nothing… " He said shaking his head. Emily wondered what he was thinking. "I'm James Cook by the way. But you can call me Cook, everyone does." He offered his hand and she took it.

"Emily… Emily Fitch. You can call me Emily, because that's what people call me" She answered him. They both laughed a little.

"I'm gonna call you red though. Seems to fit you better, I'd say" He said smiling.

"Is it because fire is red and you think I'm totally hot like fire?" She answered quickly. Cook laughed harder this time.

"I like you red, you're funny!" He smiled.

"Yeah… thanks" she answered blushing again.

"So _Emily, _you think we can sneak our way inside?"

Emily wondered why he thought they have to sneak to get in. then she got it. 'He doesn't know I live here…" she kicked herself mentally.

"Don't need to mate, its my flat."

Cook was shocked for a second and then a smirk grew on his boyish face.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Nothing, I just didn't think you were the type to pull a perfect party, is all" He smirked again.

"Oh… this old thing?" She waved her hand to the flat and smiled. "this is nothing, youshould meet my sister" Emily said giggling. Thinking how Katie would also be amused at how she actually pulled off a party like this. But to be completely honest, if it wasn't for Alex no one would be here.

"Oh, got a sister, do you?" he asked.

"Twin actually. But she's a bitch… not like me" She winked.

Cook laughed "You know guys? They dig the twin thing" He winked this time. Emily shoved him in the ribs and walked past him to the entry of the building. Cook followed behind her, still laughing.

"perve" Emily hissed, whilst smiling to herself.

In the lift, something came up to Emily's mind.

"Cook?" she said.

"mhm?" he answered.

"why were you here when you find me. I mean… what were you doing?" She asked.

"I was running from this guy, right? So I called a friend and she said me and my mate could come hide here for a bit. She said no way he'd find us here." He answered.

"us?" Emily asked confused. She thought Cook was the only one running from the guy with the funny mustache.

"Yeah, me and my mate Naomi! Me and her, we were staying at this flat a couple blocks down. Turns out it was his. He found us today and we had to run." He shrugged.

"Shit, so you have no place to stay?" She felt sorry for Cook and his friend.

"It's fine man! Not the first time." He said smiling at her.

Emily didn't continue asking after that because the doors of the lift opened and the music filled it. She escorted Cook to her flat and opened the door. She didn't think it was possible, but the flat was filled with even more people than before. The music louder and the smell of sex was everywhere.

Cook hauled from her side. Seconds later he was pulling her to the middle of the living room and jumping to the music. Emily laughed at him but started jumping with him. She just met Cook but she couldn't deny that she quite liked him.

30 minutes later Cook had consumed as much alcohol as he can. He was more than fucked. She knows she never even met someone more of a party animal than Alex or Sasha, but after seeing Cook, she knew they was nothing compared to him.

At some point in that time, Cook met Alex and liked her instantly. Just like Emily thought he would. They were practically the same person. Emily laughed at that thought.

Cook and Alex were standing on her table dancing there asses off and singing along with the lyrics. Everything was wrong. But everyone was cheering for them so she guessed it was fine.

In the corner of her eye she saw Effy standing by the door. Smiling wickedly at the sight of Cook and Alex. Emily made her way to her.

"So… I see you're still here." Emily said with a big smile.

"Actually, I came to bring my friend back. But I guess that's out of the question now."Effy said waving her hand at Cook.

"Oh god, Cook's _your _friend?" Emily asked in shock.

Effy smiled and shook her head. "yeah, something like that…" They stayed silent for a bit before Effy asked "So… you met him then?"

"Yeah… something like that." Emily answered with a smirk.

"Oh fuck he didn't try to…"

"Oh god no" Emily laughed. "don't do cock unfortunately." She smiled shyly.

"Oh…" Effy said. "he fucks everything… wouldn't mind shagging a muff mucher."

They fell silent again. Still watching Alex rub against him. And the look on Cooks face was priceless. You can tell he's fucking enjoying himself.

"So uhm…" Effy said. "this wasn't like… a thing, yeah?"

Emily tried understanding what Effy meant. What wasn't a thing? 'oooh' Emily thought when she got it finally.

"Oh… " Emily laughed. "don't worry, I'm not going to act like a clingy girlfriend after one fuck" She smiled.

"good" Effy smiled to her.

::

Emily doesn't remember how she ended up sleeping on the kitchen floor next to Alex. All she knows is that yesterday was extremely fun and now she's dealing with a massive hangover. She got up and took the first cup she found and filled it with water from the cooler. She went to the living room and found the flat completely empty, except for Cook who was sleeping on the couch with some random I've never met before. Emily thought he looked so funny with his ass showing and had "place dick in here" on it. She chuckled to herself and went over to him and covered him up.

She doesn't know why she took a liking to him, but he just seemed so free and funny, how could she not.

The loud knocking on the door startled Emily out of her thoughts. She walked over to the door and opened it. The first thing she remembers seeing was a beautiful platinum blonde with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She must have chocked the words "who is it?" because the moment she laid eyes on her she was literally drooling.

The moment didn't last too long because the girl flew into the flat and started yelling.

"Cook?" she yelled.

"uh… excuse me? Who are you?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, no time for that… Cook, where the _fuck _are you you arsehole?" She yelled again.

She started walking around the flat until she found Cook in the same position that I did. Somehow the pillow Emily managed to use to cover his ass had somehow fallen.

"Seriously? Are you fucking kidding me right now?" She yelled harder. Her arms flying to her head in frustration. Cook woke up at her voice. The minute he looked at her a look of pure fear crossed his face.

"Nai, I can explain… I just" He tried saying while moving up from the couch and walking to the corridor. In summary he was running away.

"You just what? WHAT?" She yelled harder.

'This is it' Emily thought. 'This girl can't just barge into my flat and start yelling at my guests!'

"Hold up right there…" Emily said furiously. Standing in between this mysterious, rude girl and Cook. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Coming to my house like this and insulting _my _guests." She yelled.

The girl laughed. "oh he's your guest isn't he?" she laughed again making Emily confused. "Listen, I'm sorry but I really have no fucking time for this." She said looking at Emily and then turning to look at Cook. "And you, you fucking Cunt, you're coming with me" The girl moved her fingers in a "come here" kind of way.

Cook looked at the ground obviously defeated. He moved past Emily towards the girl. She grabbed his ear and pulled him like a little child towards the door. "Ouch Naomi… seriously, there's no need to be extreme!" He yelled, trying to break away from her. She pulled on his ear even harder. Fuck that looked like it hurt.

"I'll show you extreme, tosser!" She said into his ear. The girl turned around and looked at Emily. "Listen, uhm… I'm sorry." She said flatly. Emily just raised her eyebrows. "Yeah… Okay, uhm bye" Was the last thing Naomi said before she went out the door and closed it behind her. After that they heard her scream at Cook and him yelling back until they were finally gone.

"The fuck was that all about?" Alex said suddenly showing up. Standing at the door between the kitchen and the livingroom.

"Beats me." Emily said, shaking her head and trying to wrap the whole thing up.

"It was some night yesterday, wasn't" Alex said again with a smirk. Moving to one of the couches and slumping in it.

"Yeah" Emily smiled. "But fuck… we're going to have to clean this place up" She frowned.

"Aaaaand I'm gone" Alex said, getting up from the sofa she found comfortable just seconds ago.

"Oh no you're not. You're going to help me! This is all _your _doing you know?" Emily told her with raised eyebrows.

"Fuck it… Didn't think I'd get out of it anyway" The brunet laughed.

Alex went to the kitchen to make them both a cup of tea. Emily was left alone with her thoughts. And the only thing that was going on in the little red head of hers was the beautiful blonde who came in just minutes ago.

::::::

I really am sorry for the mistakes.

**Review maybe? :_)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **Okay, so here's my second chapter. The story hasn't yet reached it's plot, but pe patiant and I won't fail you... Hopefully! :P Effy is kind of "annoying" in this chapter as my beta reader the awesome and amazing Guppy said. I think we all agree that Effy was always annoying; the way she knows everything, and the way she's always so fucking mysterious.

Don't get me wrong guys, I LOVE EFFY and I love love looovvee writing her in my little fanfiction lol. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

**Disclaimer: **Do I have to say it? :(

**Rate: **M for obvious reasons.

**Cheers to my wonderful WONDERFUL beta reader Guppy. I don't know how she manages to put up with my horrifying mistakes haha. So big shout out to her && she ROCKS! ;) xx**

Enough talking, more reading.

READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW x

**::::: :::::: :::::: ::::: ::::: :::::: :::::: **

**Make Me: Chapter Two**

Cleaning the house wasn't as hard as Emily thought. She and Alex split up the rooms and took care of the whole thing pretty quickly. By the time it was two in the afternoon, they were done.

Alex left to go to her studio; she said she had a lot of work to do, or something like that. Emily went to bed after Alex was gone and slept like a baby. Yesterday was too fucking tiring for her. But all in all, it was fun.

Yellow…

Blue…

At five, Emily woke up to her alarm. She didn't want to stay awake all night so she knew she had to wake up sometime before sundown. Emily looked at her phone and found seven missed calls.

"Fuck," Emily said out loud. She totally forgot about her Skype date with Katie and Sasha at four! She panicked. Not everyone knew Katie as much as she did, and would believe her if she said Katie wouldn't be any less intimidating face-to-face than on Skype.

The redhead ran to her laptop immediately and opened Skype. Lucky fucking her, Katie was online as well… And so was Sasha! She called Sasha first; hoping she wouldn't have to speak to Katie, knowing she'd be terribly pissed.

It rang four times before the picture of her sister—that looked so much like hers—popped up. "Oh, fuck!"

"Oh, fuck, you bet, bitch! Where have you been all yesterday a_nd _today?" Katie yelled.

"Yesterday? You called me yesterday?" Emily asked, confused.

"Yeah, we lost our fucking luggage and we wanted _you _to go and get it. But you're such a good sister, we couldn't even _reach you_!" She yelled again.

"Shit, I'm so sorry Kai. I didn't know… It was the drugs and then a party, and then this girl—Effy, I think?" Emily blabbered.

"Whoa, hold on a second. You threw a party?" Katie asked flatly.

Emily looked sheepish before she said an extremely low, "Yes."

Katie smirked. "And here I was, thinking you'd get wasted all alone. I underestimated you, Ems." She raised her eyebrow.

"Well, to be fair it wasn't my idea…" Emily said.

"Of course not, it was obviously Alex's," Sasha said from behind the webcam.

"Well, yeah!" Emily answered sheepishly, again.

"Give me my ten quid, Katie." Sasha yelled, farther now.

"Alright, alright! I admit, I didn't see this one coming,"Katie laughed.

"Wait a minute, you owe her ten quid?" she asked; Emily was putting two and two together. "Did you fucking bet on this, you arse-hole?" she continued angrily.

"Well, yeah—we were on the plane when Sasha told me she left you drugs. I told her you were probably going to waste it alone, and she thought not. I may be your twin but I could be wrong sometimes… Obviously," Katie explained.

"I can't believe you two," Emily smiled and shook her head. "Sasha?" She called.

"Mm?" Sasha answered, her head popping into view.

"How did you know I wasn't doing it alone?" She asked.

"Because I told Alex about it, and you know Alex: where there are drugs, there is Alex," she winked.

Emily laughed harder this time.

"Oi, that's cheating! I want my money back," Katie said, glaring at Sasha.

"You snooze you lose, bitch," Sasha said.

Their conversation continued easily after that. Katie talked about how beautiful and how busy New York City was. Emily noticed how she took a liking for it immediately. Sasha was just happy to see her brother again.

Emily told them about last night. She told them about fucking Effy in the bathroom, which earned her more surprised looks from her sister. To be fair though, if Effy wasn't that forward and demanding, she never would've done it. Katie sensed that as well.

For some reason though, Emily didn't mention either Cook or Naomi. And especially Naomi! She didn't know why she didn't want to talk about it; she knew there was a reason, but she couldn't place it, so she just left it out.

Katie explained to Emily how they lost their luggage and told her to keep them for a day or two and send them to New York later. So, after their chat on Skype, Emily grabbed her bags and keys and left for the airport.

Katie and Emily spent seven months saving up for their car. So Emily obviously loved the thing very much. The Hyundai Elantra wasn't much, but they both felt like it meant more to them than just a car. You know how your mother always says, "A sandwich always tastes better when _you_ make it?" Yeah, kinda like that.

_Just let me liberate you_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_You don't need no papers_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_That man is not your maker_

"Ugh, tosser," Emily turned off the radio angrily after hearing that song for the umpteenth time that day. It was bad enough that he was a prick, but now everyone was listening to it, and liking it. She shook her head and parked in the car park at Heathrow.

She managed to find someone to help her locate the Lost and Found department. When she got there, the man told her she could send them to New York, _'Anytime this week.'_ She thanked him and asked for someone to help her put the ton of luggage her sister lost in the back of her car.

Driving back didn't take her that long; she parked in front of her flat and went back to the trunk to get the luggage out. After carrying the bags her sister packed to her flat with difficulty, she found the door open. "Fuck," she said quietly to herself. _'I need to get used to closing this fucking door, ugh,' _she thought.

"Hello?" Emily called, standing at the door and yelling tentatively into the flat. "Is anybody in here?" she asked. She just wanted to make sure no one broke in while she was gone, and when no one answered, she entered the flat.

Emily laughed at herself, _'Saying hello to a burglar.'_ She shook her head and kicked herself mentally. After her paranoia went away, she went to her sister's room and shoved the bag in the corner.

"Need some help?"

"What the fuck?" Emily jumped and turned around to see who the voice belonged to, only to find out it was Effy. "Effy?" Emily said, shocked.

"Hello," Effy said.

"Uh, hi?" Emily answered. _'What the fuck is Effy doing here? I don't even know her,'_ she thought.

"Er, can I help you with something?" Emily asked her_. Can this situation get any weirder? _

"I don't know about that yet," Effy answered flatly. The redhead nodded and turned around to shake her head. _'The fuck does that mean? This girl is crazy.'_

She ushered Effy into the living room and sat her down.

"Uh, coffee?" Emily asked when things got quite awkward.

"Sure, no sugar, please." Effy smiled.

Emily got up and walked to the kitchen. She put the kettle on and waited for it to boil. _'What the fuck does she want? If it's a shag, I'd be more than happy, but she could've like… Said something. Or at least waited for me to open the fucking door for her,' _she shook her head.

She came back to the living room and saw Effy fiddling around with her phone. She moved towards her and gave her a cup, then sat down beside her. Effy didn't even look at her when she murmured, "Thanks"

Silence, again. Emily couldn't take it anymore. She waited for Effy to say something but the girl didn't look like she was going to be saying anything anytime soon.

"Effy?" Emily asked suddenly.

"Mm," the brunette answered, still looking at her phone and smiling at it.

"Uh, how did you get in?" she asked.

"The door was open," she shrugged and laughed at the phone.

"Ah. And, um, can I help you with something? I mean, surely you came here because you needed something, yeah?" Emily asked.

"I told you already, I still don't know," Effy said, but this time she looked at her and shrugged again.

"Okay," Emily trailed off. Silence fell between them again. "I don't want to sound rude or anything…"

"That usually means you're going to say something rude," Effy cut her off with a smirk.

"Well obviously! You're sitting in my flat… And uninvited, might I add," Emily said glaring at her. "I don't even know you."

"Oh, Em, I think you know me alright." Effy winked.

The redhead blushed slightly, "Don't fuck with me, Effy. What do you want? I don't have all day."

Effy laughed and put her phone down. "You live alone," she said.

It didn't sound like a question; it sounded more like a statement, so Emily just nodded.

"Wait, how did you know?" Emily asked.

"Your friend told me… Alex, I think?" The brunette answered.

'_Alex told her? Fucking hell. I'm going to kill that girl. She can't just go around telling people I live alone!'_ she thought to herself. _'People might take advantage of a little piece of information like that. I mean, Emily—a nineteen year old girl, living alone—in London.'_

"So how long are you going to be living alone?" Effy asked.

"Six months probably, until my sister comes back. Why?" Emily wondered.

"I see," Effy drawled.

'_The fuck is wrong with this girl? Can she get any more mysterious?_' Emily thought.

"Are you planning on inviting anyone to live with you anytime soon?" she asked.

Emily put two and two together: was Effy asking her if she could move in? _Oh, fuck!_

"Effy—you're not wondering if you can move in with me, are you?" Emily asked with fingers crossed.

"No!" she answered simply. Emily sighed with relief. "But my friends need a place to stay for a couple of days."

"Of course," Emily said. Well, that was a nice little moment of relief. Effy smiled, albeit oddly. "Effy, I don't know you, you don't know me… Fuck, I don't even know your 'friends.' How am I supposed to live with people I don't even know?" Emily ranted.

"Whoa, Em. Chill," Effy said.

"Don't call me that!" she warned.

"Alright, alright. All I'm saying is you should look at it this way." Effy said. "I just broke into your house without the need to even _plan _or even break a sweat. All I had to do was open the front door. And if that doesn't scare you, I don't know what will."

Emily furrowed her brows, knowing that Effy had a point. But, still that didn't mean she wanted to live with strangers!

"Also, I can tell you're pretty scared about this. You just thought how I was right, didn't you?" F_uck you, Effy._ "All I'm asking of you is to let my friends stay for just a couple of days, or a week, maximum—that's it. The worst that could happen is a retard breaking into your house again; at least you finally have someone help you deal with it," she finished and raised her brows.

Emily thought about it for a second. _Okay, so maybe Effy _is_ right. I mean, she _did_ just break into my fucking flat, right? What if the next time it's someone dangerous? Ugh, Emily, you need to learn to close the sodding door, you twat. This won't help me now. Do I want this? Do I _need _this?_

"So listen, how about I take you out tonight? Let's go clubbing or something. You'd get to know me and my mates; the ones that'll need your help, that is, and we'd make a night out of it, yeah?" Effy asked, cutting through Emily's thoughts.

Emily bit her lip as she thought about it. It only took her five seconds to make up her mind, "You know what? Fuck it. Let's meet those fucking friends of yours and make a night out of it," she said with a smile.

For some reason, Emily felt her stomach flip when she agreed. She had a feeling something, not only bad, but _big _was going to happen. She decided to brush it off. _You only live once, right? Might as well do it while helping people, right? What else have you got, anyway?_

"That's the spirit," Effy smiled back at her. "So, I'll leave you now to get ready and whatnot, and I'll be back at seven to pick you up, okay?" she asked.

"Sweet," Emily replied simply. Effy got up from her sofa and walked to the door. The redhead followed her out. Not that she needed to anyway, the girl obviously knew her way around. Emily frowned at the thought.

"By the way, my name is Effy Stonem. Just so we're clear," she winked.

'_Fucking hell, I didn't even know this girl's last name, and I'm doing business with her. This really can't go well.'_

"Uh, Emily Fitch," she tried not to show her nervousness, and failed miserably.

Effy smirked at her knowingly; like she just read her mind.

The brunette walked out the door and called the lift up. Emily waited with her for just a couple of seconds before the lift doors swung open and Effy stepped inside. Just before the doors closed, Effy said, "I know."

Emily was left gobsmacked for a second. She stared at the closed doors for what felt like forever.

"This girl is really fucking scary… I like it," she smiled and walked back to her flat.

::

"I don't know what I was thinking, Alex! How am I supposed to be living with people I don't know?" Emily said while pacing around the living room.

It was six-thirty now and Emily was starting to freak out. After Effy left, the redhead started to think about the situation. She doesn't normally agree to spontaneity. The only _really _spontaneous thing she ever did was move out of her parents house with Katie. And she had her sister with her back then. Now though, she was alone!

"Emily, can you please fucking sit down? You're giving me a headache," Alex said and put her hands on her head with frustration. Emily glared at her but sat down. "I don't know why you're fussing about this so much. It's not like they're going to a_ctually _live with you. Didn't you say this Effy girl said it was only for a couple of days?" Alex asked.

"Or a week… A fucking week, Alex." Emily yelled, obviously still frustrated.

"You know, you can be such a pussy sometimes." Alex shook her head. "How about I come with you tonight, and stay with you on the days they're going to be here? How does that sound like?" She tried, her eyes hopeful.

Emily couldn't deny that the sentiment made her feel a little better. But only just a little.

"Go get dressed then, because Effy's going to come pick me up in thirty minutes," Emily said. She got up from the sofa and went to her room to get dressed herself.

"Fucking hell, Ems. I think I'm just going to take something from you," Alex said and followed her into her room.

Effy called the redhead when she arrived and both the girls went down to her. Emily was wearing a simple white dress that complimented her curves nicely, while Alex was wearing something far more revealing. She obviously wanted to pull some shags.

"So, do I get to know their names before I see them, or is it like a surprise?" Emily asked. She was sitting in the passenger seat next to Effy in her car; Alex was sitting in the back.

"Sorry?" Effy asked, obviously drifting away, deep in her thoughts.

"I said, are you gonna tell me their names or what?" she repeated. Effy looked at her like she was crazy for a second before parking in front of the club and getting out of the car. Emily and Alex shared a look, and then shook their heads. They both followed her out and into the club. The funny thing was that Effy didn't even stand in the line; she just walked past the whole queue and knocked on the door. The redhead and the shorter brunette followed behind her.

The door opened, revealing a handsome dark bloke.

"Effy, you're here! And you have friends! That is very nice. Come in, come in—friends don't pay," he cried excitedly.

"Hello Thomo, this is Alex and Emily," Effy said, glancing at them in turn. They both smiled politely at him and entered after Effy. Before she continued walking, she turned around. "Thomas? Where are the rest?" she asked.

"Panda and JJ are over there at the corner," he pointed. "Naomi and Cook are probably at the bar."

Emily flinched. 'O_h god, fuck no! Effy couldn't possibly be talking about Cook and _Naomi, _could she? Oh, fuck. Oh, _fuck_.'_

"Ems, come on!" Alex said, waving her hand in front of Emily's face to wake her from her trance. "This Effy girl is really weird, man. She like, doesn't even wait for us to follow her. So you better keep track; this place is fucking big."

Emily looked at her with worried eyes without saying a word.

"It's gonna be fine Emily, I'm here okay? They're not gonna eat you, fuck's sake," Alex said and pulled her behind her by the hand.

Little did Alex know that Emily was no longer afraid of living with strangers, she was now afraid of living with Cook and Naomi. She walked behind Alex hoping and praying that her prediction wasn't right.

'P_lease God, please—I'm a nice girl. I deserve good things, right? Fucking hell.'_

"Cook, you fucking bastard get down from there!" Emily heard her voice. Why was she so concerned about Naomi? She barely knew her. Actually, she didn't know her at all. She only saw her for five fucking minutes, if not less, and she was fairly pissed back then. You couldn't deny the blonde's beauty, but still, it was all so confusing.

Effy laughed next to her at the sight of Cook standing on the table and singing along with some song she never heard before.

"Oi, Eff's here," he yelled and jumped down to wrap Effy in his arms. Naomi looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Cook, let go of me please," she said politely, her voice sharp. He did as he was told and smiled brightly. "Red!" he drawled. "What are you doin' here?" he looked at Emily and skipped towards her.

"I…" Emily tried.

"I got her here. I think she can help you tossers," Effy said. _Oh, fuck_.

Cook looked between Emily and Effy curiously and furrowed his brows. Then he noticed Alex there and jumped to her.

"And what are you doin' here? Missed me, did ya?" he said to her with a grin. Alex turned around and Emily could've sworn she saw her blush. Which was something very odd, as it was Alex: the girl never blushed.

"Fuck off, Cook. I'm here with Emily and for the drinks," she told him flatly.

Emily noticed Naomi moving towards Effy and pulling her away from the rest from the corner of her eye. She tried to hear exactly what they were saying but she couldn't; all she could make out was that Naomi was pissed off at something and scoffing a lot.

"I didn't ask for your fucking help, Effy!" Naomi said a little too loud. Loud enough for Emily to hear her.

"Can you please stop yelling? And anyway, I wasn't doing this for you; it was for Cook, if you haven't forgotten, _you _have a place to go to if anything happened, but _he _doesn't!" Effy said in a lower voice, but not low enough.

'_I don't get it, if she doesn't want it, and _I _don't want it, then why the fuck are we doing this?'_

Effy said something else but this time Emily couldn't hear it. Seconds later, Alex and Cook were disappearing into the crowd of sweaty, dancing people, and Emily was left alone. '_Thanks a million Al,' s_he frowned.

"So, drinks?"Effy asked, standing next to Naomi who was now standing next to Emily. The redhead chanced a glance at the blonde who was pointedly looking everywhere else, and said, "Yeah, sure."

The night continued uneventfully. They had drinks, and laughed. Emily liked Cook and Effy, not as much as the blonde though. The girl was being very cold towards her, and only talked to her when she really had to. Other than that, she was also being very rude; she kept scoffing every time Emily or Alex said something, and they were both starting to get annoyed by it.

Alex, on the other hand, took an obvious liking to Cook. If they weren't dancing and grinding together the whole time, they'd be chatting, and drinking, and partying alone. Emily thought it was nice, she _did _think Cook was a male version of Alex the first time she met him, anyway. So all in all, it was cute, and it didn't look like they did cute often.

When it got really late, Emily began feeling really tired, so she excused herself.

"I think I'm going to call it a night, Eff. Alex is already gone, and I have uni tomorrow, so that kind of means I need the sleep you know? Especially after the hangover I'm going to have tomorrow," Emily told the brunette and the blonde together, although she only addressed Effy.

"Before you go Em, I wanted to make sure you're okay with this. I mean, did you think about it and all?" Effy asked, with a bored look on her face. Emily noticed how Naomi shifted in her seat a bit when Effy spoke.

The redhead was too tired to discuss anything right now, so she settled with a simple nod.

"Cool. I'll see you later then? Do you need a cab or something?" Effy asked.

"Nah, I think I can manage. And there are probably plenty of cabs outside," she shrugged.

"Alright, bye Emily," Effy said and waved. Emily waved back and turned to the door and started walking; pushing herself through the crowd until she reached the door. She opened it and felt the cold night's breeze on her skin.

When she stepped outside, she immediately started searching for cabs, but as it turned out, she was obviously wrong about there being loads of them out. She sighed.

Emily took out her pack from her pocket and pulled her lighter out as well. She stuck a stick between her lips and flicked the lighter once. Twice. Three times. _Fuck! _

"Can I offer you one?"

"Shit, fuck!" Emily said out loud as she jumped.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just—" she trailed off. Naomi was standing next to her now. She went through her pocket and pulled out her own lighter. She flicked it once and saw the flame ignite. The blonde put it in front of Emily's fag and waited for the redhead to lean in a little bit to light up.

"Thanks," Emily said flatly.

"No problem," the blonde said, looking at the empty street in front of them. "Didn't find a cab, then?" she asked suddenly.

Emily glanced at her, the light from the streetlamps casting a beautiful fluorescent accent against the reflected light in Naomi's eyes. She was slightly shocked that the girl was even listening to her when she said that to Effy.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Listen, I can take you home if you want. I have Effy's keys and everything." Emily was really shocked now. She thought the girl didn't like her—scratch that, she _knew _the girl didn't like her—so why was she offering her a ride home now?

Emily furrowed raised her brows in questioning.

"I know I've been a pain in the arse today, and I'm sorry. I thought maybe I could make it up to you by taking you home," Naomi said hopefully. For some reason, Emily had a feeling that there was more to this than Naomi was letting on. But, considering that it was fucking freezing out there—and by the look of things, a cab wasn't coming anytime soon—she had to agree.

She looked at the blonde one more time before confirming out loud. Naomi still had that hopeful look. _Fuck it._

"Alright, even though I don't believe you. It just seems like I have no other choice," Emily told her.

"Alright, cool. Come on, then"

**::::: ::::: ::::: ::::: :::: ::::: :::::**

**Naomi is all hot and cold right? I hate that more than you peeps trust me. **

**Anyway leave a review if you like, and fucking make my day! :D **

**LOVE ALWAYS,**

**Parawhore x**


End file.
